Big Time Heartbreak
by meaganl124
Summary: James has finally found a girlfriend, and she seems to be perfect, and bring out the best in him. But is she really all that she appears? Please Read and Review!
1. Meeting Her

_**BTR- Big Time Heartbreak**_

"_**Uh, Kendall, have you noticed that James has been acting…uh…strange?" Carlos asked, watching James run around the lobby, actually helping**__** people. **_

"_**No. Uh, sorry, on the phone." Jo. **_**Kendall was always busy with her. Then Logan came over.**

"**Hey guys. Gustavo wants y…and what is up with James?" Logan pointed, even though it appeared her hadn't even looked in James' direction, and now the pretty-boy was helping a little girl with her…homework?**

"**That's exactly what I've been trying to tell Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed, and used his arm movements to emphasize. **

**James suddenly strutted over; so airy and happy.**

"**Ah. Life is so great!" James sighed.**

**Kendall's eyes widened and he was speechless. He said bye to Jo and his arm came down slowly, he in shock of James' behavior too.**

"**James…are you feeling alright?" he asked, worried now.**

"**Alright? It's much more than that! I'm elated!" Did he even know what that meant? "I'm in love!"**

"**LOVE!" the others cried out in disbelief.**

…**...**

"**Yeah…uh, James you are officially cr…" Carlos started but Kendall covered his mouth and smiled nervously. **

"**So…who is it?" Kendall asked.**

"**Oh, you haven't met her. She's flying in from New York today!"**

"**New York?" Logan raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yeah- we met while we were on tour. She was at one of the concerts and I slipped away from the crowd to go get a coffee when I saw her. She was on the bench…crying. So I went over and sat next to her."**

**Of course, the world seemed to fade into a flashback.**

"**Hey. What's wrong?" James had asked.**

"**Nothing really. Just that my boyfriend broke up with me. He took me to BTR's concert and then he just said it's over!" **

"**He's missing out. You're very pretty."**

"**Well, I'm not sure about th…" She smiled, and wiped away her tears. But she looked up and saw James.**

"**James Diamond!" she cried. "Oh. Oh. I'm so sorry." She jumped up. **

"**Don't worry about it. Here, I'll buy you an ice cream. My treat." James smiled.**

**Then it faded back to the present and James continued. "We got ice creams and talked for a while, walking around the mall. When I had to come back to you guys, I gave her my number and asked for hers."**

**James stopped. When Logan asked. "So who is she?"**

"**I wasn't done!" James shouted playfully.**

**But then, a gorgeous brunette walked in, like something from a modeling show. She obviously wasn't a rich, spoiled girl from her extremely nice but inexpensive clothes and handbag. She held two suitcases, one in each hand. She had her sunglasses propped up on top of her head and she saw James.**

"**James!" She cried, dropping the bags on Bitter's feet.**

"**Caroline!" He picked her up and spun her around. And Caroline laughed.**

**James finally set her down and put his arm around her.**

"**This is Caroline Jayson, my girlfriend." James smiled.**

**Kendall's hand slid from Carlos' mouth and all three stared, their mouths all in perfect, round little O's. **

"**Kendall…very nice to meet you." She smiled politely. "Logan…hear you're super smart, maybe we can double up on a project or something sometime- we'd definitely get an A++!" She laughed. **

**Logan mouthed to James- **_**She's smart and pretty?**_

"**And Carlos." She frowned." I'd hoping you'd be wearing your helmet."**

"**I am." He grinned and turned. It was on his back, kind of like a turtle shell.**

**Caroline seemed a bit thrown off, but took it into stride.**

"**Cool." she smiled.**

"**Well Caroline, it was a pleasure meeting you really, but I have a date." Kendall turned for the doors. **

"**Wait! Kendall!" James left Caroline and ran over to Kendall. "Can we double-date? It'll give Car a better idea of the town and its people, not to mention she could become friends with Jo!" James pleaded.**

"**I don't know…" Kendall hesitated. **

"**Oh c'mon! Please!" James looked at him sadly.**

"**Oh alright."**

"**Yes!" James threw his fist into the air in triumph.**

**The three went out to retrieve Jo from the set of her show. **

"**Kendall!" She hugged him, then she took notice that they were not alone. "Uh…hi…James…who's…"**

"**Jo- this is James' new girlfriend, Caroline."**

**Jo looked taken aback. She whispered to Kendall, "Double date?" **

**He nodded, "James begged." He told her quietly. **

"**Alright then- lets go!" **

**The two girls really hit it off, more so than the boys had hoped for.**

"**So- you're dating James huh?" Jo asked her, when they were in the boys sight, but not within hearing distance. **

"**Yeah. He's really sweet and he's cute too." Caroline sighed.**

"**Where will you be staying?"**

"**I don't know, I was gonna get a room…"**

"**No way! You can stay with me and Camille!"**

"**Who's that?"**

"**Oh- just Logan's girlfriend…"**

"**Oh okay, I guess the next roomie is gonna be Carlos' girlfriend!" Caroline joked and the pair burst into laughter. **

"**Well, I'm glad you came Carly. Without Camille and Logan together on double-dates, it sometimes gets tedious…you know what I mean?" Jo asked on the way to BTR's limo.**

"**Definitely." She thought of her boyfriend before James. "I'm glad I came. You're a pretty awesome friend." Caroline smiled sincerely, and just like that- the two were buddies. **

"**Hey…are Logan and Camille together?" **

"**No- they're on…a break right now." Jo tried to describe it. No way was she about to tell her newfound friend that her boyfriend had kissed Camille, and Logan and James got into this big thing and…too much to tell. **

**Caroline smiled and noted mentally- **_**Logan and Camille. **_


	2. Settling in

Days passed, and Camille, Jo, and Caroline had become inseparable.

When Jo had brought Caroline to her room, Camille had been confused.

"Who's this?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"This- is Caroline. She's James' new girlfriend. She'll be staying with us." Jo told her and Caroline looked down, making her appear very innocent and shy.

"Oh." Camille said softly. Then she ran over to the new girl and hugged her. "It's soo nice to meet you! The girl who finally took James' heart…" Jo nudged her. She had been about to say- Instead of James taking yours…But Jo didn't want to worry her new friend.

The boys would watch the girls lounge around by the pool, or seeing Caroline help Jo and Camille learn their lines, and even Caroline would drop by the studio to support the boys when they were recording.

"Who in the world is this!" Gustavo had boomed.

"Caroline!" James had dropped his headphones and had left the sound booth to hug her.

"James' girlfriend." The rest of the boys told him. Kelly stood there, and smiled, waiting to see Gustavo's reaction.

"Oh really? Well- she's only allowed here if she can sing."

"Oh, in that case…Is there a piano around someplace?" Caroline smiled, looking around.

"Yeah, in that room right there." Kelly pointed to a door down the hall.

"Well then, lets go!"

And she pulled James' along and everyone else followed, the boys silently thanking her for the break.

She sat down in front of the piano, and James was beaming, knowing what she was doing.

She started to play and sing.

When the final melodic notes came to a close she smiled and turned to her small audience, who gaped at her, astonished.

"Did you write that?" Kelly asked her and Caroline nodded, not bothering to mask her excitement.

"Well, it's all very clear now! I just had an amazing idea! She'll do a few songs with Big Time Rush!"

Caroline nearly screamed. Her. With her favorite band. Doing songs for their next album?

"What songs?" The boys asked in unison.

"A love duet. Between the couple of course, and a chorus one-one with all of you. I want to sign her to the label!"

James spun Caroline around the room and the other boys high-fived.

Back at the Palm Woods, while the girls went out to see the latest movie, the boys sat around in their room.

"She really is something James." said Carlos with admiration.

"She's so smart. She's beaten me at chess. Every time we've played!" Logan exclaimed in dibelief.

"She's an amazing singer and actress too. She's so perfect James." He grinned as he told his friend that. But it was true.

She was a great singer. Over the past few days in the studio, the songs with her had been recorded. Gustavo wanted more than ever to sign her. She was a great actress. She'd been caught helping Jo on set, and the producers thought she was so good- they gave her a guest star appearance on the show! And ever since she'd been helping Camille, Camille had been getting more parts in shows and movies!

"I know…she's so incredible. I've never felt this way before. She makes m want to do the good things that everyone has been trying to get me to do for years. Beauty is within. I realize that now." He grinned into space.

The other three gasped. Beauty…within? The pretty-boy giving up his pretty-boy ways? Carly must have a huge impact on him for him to change so much.

That night, while Logan was in the basement, studying the electrical wires and whatnot when it seemed a white angel flew down the stairs.

"Hello Logan." She flirted, coming closer. Her gray eyes shining and her curly blond hair bouncing.

There was a crash when the angel laid her hand on his shoulder. He had dropped everything. He let out a rushed breath.

"Caroline." He exclaimed, hushed.

"So…" her hand reached is shirt and she yanked it apart, the buttons tumbling onto the floor. Her hands lay on his chest and she moved one to stroke his cheek.

"Wha…What are you…" He was hyperventilating.

"Shhhh." She moved one finger to his lips. Then her face came closer and closer until she finger pressure was gone, replaced by the weight of her soft lips.

"No wait!" Logan tried to get away, the fog encircling him. She pouted and pulled him toward her and kissed him again.

When she moved away after another minute, she whispered harshly, "James cannot find out. If he does, you'll be the one to disappear. Do you understand me?" Logan nodded speechless, and his smart, clever, cunning, devious angel disappeared.


	3. Moving In Or Out?

Kendall was in the apartment, editing a song he had written for Jo.

"Hey Kendall." Caroline leaned against the ajar door.

"Oh hey Car. James isn't here. Him and Carlos went to the arcade."

"I know." She smiled evilly.

She moved into the apartment. "Where's your mom and Katie?"

"Mall…" he trailed off, her perfume put him into a daze. His light was Caroline.

Their lips met and electricity ran through their veins…it was perfect.

"No…James…Jo…" He tried to reason in between breaths.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and continued to kiss him, running her hands through his hair.

Suddenly, she got paranoid. She heard James through the open window. He was coming back. So she jumped away.

"Oh God!" And she proceeded to tell Kendall what she had Logan. She went back to her apartment and ignored the fact, the girls she was laughing with on the couch were dating the boys she had made-out with.

After another long day in the studio, Carlos sat in the recreation room. But he didn't have the energy to play foosball or watch TV or anything.

Caroline walked in on him.

"Oh sorry…I thought…Carlos…are you alright?" She came closer and sat down across from him so their knees touched.

Carlos didn't move away, he was too tired to care.

"I'm tired." He said.

"Oh…so why are you moping?"

"Carly! I'm jealous! Of you." He muttered.

"Me?" She was so lost and hurt.

"No…I'm jealous of the fact that you're dating James. Jo is with Kendall. Logan and Camille…I'm all alone."

"Aw Carlos. You're sad because you don't have a girlfriend and the guys seem to be abandoning you."

She knew all so well.

She put her hand on his knee.

"What are…"

"I'll kiss you. No charge." And they did, and when it was getting steamy…James walked in.

Caroline saw. She threw Carlos off her.

"Oh gross Carlos! I have a boyfriend! I'm sorry. But that's sick!" She got up and ran to James.

"What's going on here?" He questioned, tense.

"Carlos was feeling all lonely that he had no girlfriend and his friends did and that they were abandoning him. So I came in and tried to tell him that it didn't matter and tried telling him he's a funny, light-hearted, loyal guy and someday he'd find someone special. But I guess he took it the wrong way…and he made a move…and he kissed me!"

James believed her and pulled her close. He gave Carlos and evil glare, as if he was going to kidnap his girlfriend.

"Carlos…I…" James turned his attention to his girlfriend. "C'mon Car." They started to walk away and Caroline suddenly turned her head to Carlos and winked. Then James looked at her and she, being an actress, cried into James' shoulder.

"He's not going to bother you again Car." He soothed her, his voice grower quiet, as they moved farther and farther from Carlos.

"I love you James." You could almost see her smile. And there was a pause, you knew they were kissing.

And Carlos was left there, ready to cry. He felt like he had lost his best friend.

The next afternoon, Carlos was in a taxi on his way to the airport- to get a one-way plane back home to Minnesota.

The guys found out and confronted James.

"James. Caroline has to go. Carlos is going home to Minnesota! Gustavo is going to freak! And he's our friend!"

It was true, it was easy to picture Gustavo-

"What! Big Time Rush isn't complete now!" And then he'd have a huge panic attack.

"He _kissed_ her!" James exclaimed, as if his reason was the best in the world.

"No. She kissed him. And us."

"What? No! You're lying!" He said in denial.

"She's a cheater! Listen, would Carlos ever do that? Has he ever with all your past girlfriends?"

"No but…"

Caroline walked in.

"Hey babe…" She pecked a kiss in James' frozen lips. She felt something was wrong. She looked around and saw Kendall and Logan glaring at her.

"James…is everything alright?" She reached for him, and he shook her off. She tried again, and then he jumped back, as if she were ice. "What's going on?" Caroline's voice cracked. No one spoke. "James?"

"Get away Caroline." He whispered, trembling.

"What did they say to you?" She turned to glare at the boys. She was scared though.

"You kissed them. Didn't you?"

Caroline was speechless.

"I _loved_ you!" James was holding back tears.

"No James. Don't do this." She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Caroline."

"What are you saying? Are we over?"

"Heck yeah! Take your two-timing butt outta here!" Kendall rubbed in.

"Kendall. I can handle this." James told his friend and turned to Caroline. "Take your two-timing butt outta here!"

"I guess…there's nothing more to say." She looked genuinely heartbroken. She turned to go, but stopped. "I made a huge mistake." She cried quietly. "I'm so sorry." And she walked out, sobbing.


	4. Is it Over? Can I Open My Eyes Now?

James fell to floor.

"James!" Logan exclaimed, squatting down, as James sat up.

"She was so perfect. I should have known."

"Don't beat yourself up. C'mon. Lets go save Carlos." Kendall held out his hand and James took it. Kendall then proceeded to pull his buddy up.

They got in the limo and hurried to the airport. James felt awful. He had judged and now it could be too late too save Carlos. They got through the gates and it wasn't long before a ton of fan girls started chasing them around. They got to the gate, but the doors were closed. The plane had taken off already.

The trio returned to the Palm Woods, broken and disappointed.

But in the apartment, on their orange couch was Carlos eating Fruit Smackers!

"Carlos!" They grinned and ran over.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry. How did you get back here?" James said sincerely.

"Carly came by- while I was in line. She had a passport, and her luggage and everything. She took my ticket and told me to go back to the Palm Woods. She looked like she had been crying. And she got on the plane."

"Wouldn't she have to go to New York though?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she said she was going to get a connection flight to JFK airport in New York."

"Think she still might be the one James?" Kendall asked, patting his friend on the back.

James smiled weakly, "I got all I need right here." And he pulled out a mirror.


	5. Three Months Later

Three Months Later…

"James, are you still obsessing over Caroline?" Logan asked one day.

James didn't answer. He didn't hear, he didn't pay attention. He had his headphones on, and the songs Caroline had recorded with them blasted through. James had been like this all this time. Sure, he'd gone back to his old ways, and he was fine recording songs, going out in public…but in the apartment, he let all his walls down, still hurting over the girl he had thought was so perfect but turned out to be a cheater.

"James?" Logan asked. Then he muttered to himself and turned back to the project they were supposed to be working on.

James looked through the window, why did the sun shine? It felt like the world was over.

Then Kendall snuck in, with something behind his back. "Hey James…I was out with Jo today and we thought we should get you something so…here!" He pulled out a brand new fancy mirror and the Blowtron 9000-some dumb name for the newest blow-dryer on the market.

James looked at the gifts with sad, puppy-dog eyes, and looked back out the window.

Kendall sighed. Nothing worked anymore. Poor James.

Kendall considered going back to tell Jo their plan was a bust, and that's what he did.

"Oh Kendall. I feel so bad for him." Jo told her boyfriend after he told her the news. Jo knew all about it. When she had found out about the kiss, she hadn't been mad with Kendall, but she was furious with her friend. And when she learned about her kissing all of Big Time Rush- Jo's fury just grew. And then, seeing how Caroline had broken James' heart into a thousand pieces just made Jo so angry! She swore if Caroline ever came back, she'd rip out her hair for ripping out James' heart. She just couldn't handle seeing James all broken that way, instead of his smiling…yet vain self.

"No matter what we do. Nothing works."

"It'll get better. Eventually…Hey, why don't the four of you guys go out tonight? No girls."

"But our date…"

"Rain check. This is more important than one of our dates. Even if Camille and I came, Carlos wouldn't have a date, and neither would James. And us coming would hurt him even more! So no girls to remind him what he no longer has." Jo stated fiercely.

"Alright. Tomorrow then?"

"Definitely." And Jo reached up to kiss his cheek.

Sure, any girl at the Palm Woods would love to go with James on a date, but James wasn't interested. It wasn't good when he was always accidentally asking them out and them fighting over him, but when they fought over him, and he paid no attention to them at all-that had to be worse.

So, Kendall found Logan and Carlos and told them the plan. They nodded, and they all marched over to James, who didn't look at them.

Logan threw off James headphones and James was about to shout, but saw who it was. "What?"

"You are coming with us. Guy's night."

"Guys, no, just let me wallow here in my misery."

"Oh shut it James! We're tired of your wallowing." Carlos stage-whispered.

Kendall and Carlos nodded to eachother when James turned away and picked him up by his arms on each side.

"Hey!" James exclaimed in surprise.

"One way or another." The others smiled.

They had to force James into the BTR car and they were off.

They ended up at a pizza place, and the lights, music, surroundings were all very upbeat and lively, but it didn't do much for James.

"James, eat the pizza. It's amazing!" The boys said, through the chewing of all the warm, gooey cheese.

"Not hungry." He muttered.

The boys looked at one another and then after they all swallowed, they reached over to James, picked up the pizza and shoved it in his mouth.

They made quite the scene, but after James swallowed, he seemed happier, if only a tiny bit.

He was slowly on the way to recovery.


	6. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…In New York

Caroline shuffled her feet through her apartment. Three months later, and she was still obsessing. How could she have been so stupid!

She had meant for it to only be a one-time thing, kiss each of them, if she succeeded, she knew she was pretty, smart and everything that her ex had told her before he brought her to her favorite band's concert and broke up with her.

She had had a huge crush on James Diamond already, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd meet him, especially date him!

She banged her head on the bedpost. She was. So incredibly dumb. An experiment gone bad, something right gone wrong…She wanted to go back and throw herself at him and beg for mercy. But he was on the other side of the country. And she was sure that he and everyone around him hated her.

Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. It didn't matter. She'd take a plane out there tonight! She called her father and asked if she could use his credit card to book a flight. He agreed, being the pushover he is and she packed up quick as she could, booked the flight, grabbed her passport and took off. She got through the gate, and made the flight with no time to spare.

She sat down in her seat and closed her eyes. Being a teenager was so complicated sometimes. She had a flashback just then.

Her getting on the flight to Minnesota instead of Carlos.

She had sat down and closed her eyes and let the tears escape, feeling exactly how she felt now. Like the villain, the heartbreaker, the awful one…she made everything bad, and by getting on the plane and explaining herself to Carlos- making him go back, she felt that that was all she could fix. She couldn't mend her broken heart, or James'. By the time, the plane landed, it was 4 am. She left LAX and waved for a taxi. When one finally picked her up, and they got to the Palm Woods- it was 6 am. She sat in the lobby, waiting for Bitters to come out so she could check in.

Then Jo appeared, having to go the set early in the morning. She took one look at Caroline waiting patiently and she nearly screamed. She marched over and stood in front of Caroline.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked snobbily.

"To beg for a second chance." Caroline said.

"You don't know…you have no idea how it's been around here since you left! James has been a wreck!" Jo continued to scream at her, and Caroline snuck lower and lower into her seat, feeling even more worse and incredibly small.

"Please Jo. I'm so sorry." Caroline was crying, ad Jo didn't know how…but she knew that Caroline was being sincere.

Jo sighed. "It's alright Carly. I'm sorry too. Here, go up to my room…you'll be staying with us for your visit." She handed Caroline her extra room key.

"Jo. It's so good to know that you're my friend again!" And the two hugged.

Jo waved bye, since if she didn't leave right then, she was going to be late, and Caroline went up and put her bags inside. Camille was gone. Probably auditioning for something again.

Caroline was so grateful that one person had accepted her back. She only had to worry about the boys, especially James…Camille, Kendall's sister Katie and his mom- they all were angry with her, none of them liked seeing James so hurt.

So, Caroline tidied up Jo and Camille's apartment, and she put her things away where she had put them last time she was here, and she sat down on the couch and looked around. Hopefully, this time would be better.


	7. Realizations

Kendall was pleased with the outcomes of the previous night, as was the rest of the guys. James would finally start to heal. So, he decided to go tell Jo the news.

He had a key…It seemed Jo had an endless supply of them to hand out to her friends, and he knocked first.

"Come in!" He heard.

He opened the door and walked in.

No. It was impossible. It couldn't be!

It was. It was Caroline.

"Kendall!" she was as shocked as he was. She stood up and they stared at eachother.

"You…you…what…" Kendall couldn't speak. Just when James was going to finally heal, she had to come back? Hadn't she done enough damage?

"I came back…because I'm sorry."

"Being sorry doesn't mean anything." Kendall finally managed.

"I know…But I just…This whole time, I've been regretting…and…"

"You should be upset. James was just starting to mend!" He nearly screamed.

"I came at a bad time? I'm sorry." She couldn't help it. She kept saying it.

"How are you even in here?"

"I talked to Jo…she seemed to forgive me…and she's letting me crash here until I leave."

"You better make plans to go soon, cause no way am I letting you get anywhere near James." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

Caroline sighed. "Please. Haven't you ever been so regretful, all you want to do is cry and kill yourself? Or go and beg for mercy from the people you hurt? I know I don't deserve another chance but please?"

"I'll think about it."

And Kendall left her in the apartment. He then hopped in the BTR limo and went to find Jo. During her break, she came over to him.

"Hey…What are you doing here?"

"Caroline?"

"Kendall, give her a break. She's obviously been a wreck, maybe more so than James has, and she wants another chance. She came all this way." She told him the story of the plot behind Caroline's mind when she had cheated those months ago.

"I never knew…I mean James told us she had just gotten out of a relationship…but to feel so awful about yourself…"

"Now do you understand?"

"She even said that she had wanted to kill herself…"

Could Caroline hate herself that much? To have suicidal thoughts? She must feel that everyone is better off without her and that no one cares about her…

Kendall would give her another chance.

Now, he just had to convince the others about it…

"No. No way!" Logan argued. "I won't let this happen to him! He's our friend!"

"Oh c'mon Logan!" Carlos helped Kendall. As soon as Kendall mentioned how sorry Caroline was and that she wanted a second chance- he was on board; being the kind, gentle, forgiving guy he was, even though it had been him that had almost been kicked out of the band because of Caroline.

"Logan. Please. She came all this way…she feels so awful…" Kendall didn't want to have to bring up the suicidal theory he had formulated.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be the one to sit around watching James cry all day while you two are goofing off." Logan crossed his arms. He was their side. Only people left to convince- Katie, Kendall's mom and Camille.


	8. Finally

"Caroline?" Camille gasped, not bothering to disguise her disgust as she walked into the apartment.

"Hi Camille."

"Get. OUT!" Camille threatened dramatically.

"Jo said I could stay."

"You talked to Jo?"

"And Kendall…they forgave me…and so did Carlos…"

"It doesn't matter!"

"And Logan did too."

"Logan forgave you? Well…" Camille pretended to think hard. "I guess I'll forgive you too…for now- but if you ever try to kiss Logan again…Or if you try to break James' heart again…I swear…"

"I get it. And I won't."

Camille felt so much better now, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders…But she wanted to make it lighter…She had a slight twist to her forgiveness- time for Caroline to hear a little story…

"Katie, Mom c'mon!"

"Are you guys sure about this? James is….they looked over to see James looking in the mirror, which was a start, but he still looked depressed.

"Yes. We are. Jo is on board…pretty sure Camille is…If Caroline can talk to James and make up for what she did- I'm sure James will be his old self again!" Kendall assured them.

"Alright then, we're on board."

When the boys got to the girls' apartment, they aw Caroline come running out.

She ran into Logan, which made her cry.

"What happened?" the trio asked.

She said nothing, and the boys went inside, and Logan pulled Caroline in with him.

Camille sat there, pleased with herself.

"What did you do?" Kendall cautioned.

"I told her the story of when James and I kissed…and how Logan and James had a huge fight…and well- you all know this story."

"And you told her, so she'd get mad at you and leave." Carlos accused.

"Well…I did it to show her…oh never mind- it' over now. So will sweet little Carly be meeting with our James?"

"Yes she will." Logan narrowed his eyes. "C'mon Caroline." Then Camille was the one left alone. Realizing what she had done, she bolted out of the room…

"Guys…why are acting all…weird?" James took notice of their smiles.

Then they opened the door and there stood Caroline, looking as sorry and regretful as ever.

"James, I'm so sor…" She didn't finish. James picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Then Jo and Camille appeared, breathless, just in time to see James smile greatly and kiss his ex. They smiled, the boys grinned, Katie and Kendall's mom exchanged knowing glances.

While Caroline explained herself, James smile grew wider and wider.

"I forgive you." He told her. And then it was her turn to grin.

"I've missed you so much James!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Car!" He held her close.

And that's when they all knew, that Caroline was really changed, and she wouldn't hurt James for anything in the world.

Don't you love a happy ending? I sure do.


End file.
